Blink and Die Young
by France1832
Summary: A teenage girl from the 21st century gets touched by a weeping angel and sent back in time to 1832 Paris France - right before the June Rebellion. It only has a bit of Doctor Who in it. It's mostly Les Mis. Rated T for character death and a bit of mildly suggestive content. The Combeferre/OC is not a major part of it, it's pretty mild. The last two chapters (5 and 6) are the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, I would just like to explain why I wrote it. During the summer, I was reading the brick and I was experiencing many feels. All my friends who understood my pain were away and I couldn't talk to them, so I decided to release all my emotions through this fanfiction. It was written to cope, so I apologize if it isn't very good. The later chapters are better - I promise. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

I never imagined this could happen. I'd seen it on TV, in books, in fanfics, but knew it wasn't real. I was wrong.

It all began with a conversation. An innocent and average conversation with a friend. Rachel and I were walking down Alma Street in my town. It was overcast that day and getting to look a bit stormy. We weren't concerned. We were close to the Art Studio and if a storm came, we could take shelter there. The two of us sat on a bench.

"You haven't replied to our role plays in a while." I commented, hoping that when Rachel got home she'd email me back.

"Yeah, sorry! I've been really busy. I'll try to email you back tonight." Rachel apologized and took a sip of her fair trade coffee.

"That's ok." I paused and grinned at a thought that had occurred to me. "Wouldn't it be cool if next year Enjolras and Marius showed up at my house?"

"Like in our role play? Only if I was there." she grinned back.

"I really wish they were real. I think I'd get along with most of them pretty well. I wouldn't like Grantaire though." I said for the millionth time. Rachel nodded.

A loud booming noise interrupted our conversation. Rachel froze and looked up at the sky. She hated thunder.

"Let's get inside." she suggested. I nodded and we both stood up. We crossed the street and were approaching the Art Studio. I glanced to my right and saw a statue sitting on the sidewalk.

"That's weird." I commented quietly. Rachel followed my gaze.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like a weeping angel!" she exclaimed. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it does." I continued to look at it for a moment, but then turned away. "they don't exist." i said more to myself than Rachel. "Let's go inside."

Nobody was outside. Even the traffic was calm. We both walked towards the door. I opened the door for Rachel and gestured for her to go ahead. She walked ahead of me and I was about to follow when I felt something touch me.

I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful clear blue. I felt something hard underneath me. I looked down and noticed I was lying on cobblestone. I felt a shiver pass through me. I stood up and looked at the building directly in front of me. I was at once filled with excitement, fear, and dread. It was the Café Musain.

I walked towards it slowly, almost afraid to breathe. I opened the door.

There was a man inside who looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Can I help you, Mademoselle?" he asked. I was surprised that I could understand him.

"Yes..." I hesitated. "Do you know where a bunch of young men - students - meet in here?"

The man paused and then nodded. "They're in that room back there. You have to follow the staircase up."

"Thank you." I said and nervously followed his instructions. I opened the door and headed up the stairs. I could hear voices.

"The opera last night was brilliant! Did you notice how symbolic that last scene was? I was impressed." one voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Sort of. I was busy noticing other things though. Did you see that one girl? The one with the fine legs?" another said. I could hear another conversation going on in a different corner.

"Enjolras, you have to believe me! My left wrist is broken, I can't move - Ahh!" a voice whimpered.

"Joly, you're fine. It's only bruised, or perhaps sprained." another voice said in a calm,but irritated voice that could only belong to Enjolras.

I was shocked. This had to be a dream. Weeping angels didn't exist - no form of time travel did. If it was a dream though, I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I finished my climb into the room, but tripped on the last step. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. My legs got most of the pain, but one of my arms was hurting pretty badly too. I could sense all the eyes in the room on me. Someone gently grabbed me.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" he asked kindly as he pulled me to my feet. I nodded and looked up at his face. A handsome young man with caring eyes. Was this Courfeyrac?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hannah." I replied shyly.

"that's a beautiful name. I'm Courfeyrac." he smiled. I smiled back. Another young man walked over to greet me. I recognized his fantastic blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, his smooth skin, thick lower lip, his confident stride, and his cool gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked - not unpleasantly- as he came to a stop next to Courfeyrac.

"I-" I paused. What could I say to my fictional hero who now seemed real?

"I heard about your cause, how you want to free France and aid the people. I want to help." I said, managing to feel passion flow through me and out my mouth despite the fear I felt. Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras. Enjolras looked at me pensively. He seemed to be looking into my mind and heart, summing me up. I stared back. His blue eyes were so beautiful and there was so much emotion inside of them.

"I know I'm a girl, but who cares! I can think just as well as a man, and I can fight too if someone shows me how. I've shot a gun once before, and I'm good at aiming. I believe in your cause! Please just let me join!" I added. Enjolras studied me for a moment longer, looked at Courfeyrac as if to say "don't let her distract you", and then nodded. I smiled.

"Find somewhere to sit, Citizen." Enjolras invited. I glanced around the room trying to figure out who everyone was. I saw Joly sitting where Enjolras had been, Feuilly (the most plainly dressed) sitting next to Joly, Bossuet sitting on the other side of Joly, Grantaire sitting away from everyone with a bottle in his hand... I looked at the table where I guessed Courfeyrac had been seated and saw a young man who I suspected to be Combeferre. He smiled at me and so I walked over to him and sat down. Courfeyrac sat down next to me.

"strange clothes you're wearing, Hannah." Courfeyrac commented. "like men's clothes only...different. The shirt is tighter." he continued.

I felt myself turning red and looked at him awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Courf, she's one of us, stop flirting with her." Combeferre chided.

"Sorry," Courfeyrac apologized. "You're very pretty, but Combeferre's right."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards into a grin. "Thank you." I said and felt my face flush. "But please, think of me as a fellow citizen and not as a possible lover."

Courf smiled. "I will try."

"thank you." I turned to look at Enjolras. He was sitting beside Feuilly. Enjolras stood up and looked at all his friends. "Citizens, we have a new member of Les Amis de l'ABC. she shares our passions and our ideals and she is willing to fight alongside of us on behalf of the People and of The Republic! I expect you will welcome her into our circle and treat her as your equal." he turned and looked at me. I nodded.

"Hannah, you said you would stand with us and fight with us, but are you willing to die with us if by chance you do?" he asked. My initial reaction was to say "yes of course", but something made me pause. Was this a dream? No, I realized, it was not. I felt pain. In dreams I rarely felt pain and never like this. Besides,it was too real and I was thinking too clearly. I had too much control over my choices. It was real, however absurd that sounded. But if this wasn't a dream, then I had been touched by a weeping angel, and if that were true, then there was no way of getting back home. I thought of my family and my friends and felt tears threaten to run down my face, but I would not! I would not cry in front of my hero! There was no reason to not die with them. I had nothing. I had no clothes, no money, no family...nothing. These boys were all I knew and they were all going to die - except Marius. But Marius would marry Cosette, and I would be alone anyway. Besides, I believed in their cause,and I had always wanted to die for something I believed in strongly.

"Yes." I said and returned Enjolras' gaze. "I will stand by your side, and if it comes to that, I will be honored to die along with you!"

Enjolras seemed to be happy with my answer. I thought perhaps that my hero was starting to like me - in a purely platonic way - and this filled me with pride and glee. Enjolras nodded, smiled at me and then sat back down.

"You'd have a woman die with you? How desperate are you?" Grantaire asked from the corner. I felt my muscles stiffen in anger.

"She came of her own free will and spoke with more passion than you could ever dream of having. Let her be." Enjolras replied. I looked coldly at Grantaire. He shrugged, didn't argue, and took another drink of wine. I thought I could see pain in his eyes though, and I felt bad for him, knowing that he cared for Enjolras - the only thing he believed in.

After the meeting was over, Courf stood up and smiled at me.

"Let me walk you home. It's late and it's not safe for you to be roaming around out there alone." he offered.

"I..." I looked down. "I don't have a home. I don't live anywhere." Courf looked puzzled, but also concerned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My family is far away and I have nothing. These clothes are all I have and I don't have any money or food or anything." I explained. I felt a lump in my throat, but fought back the tears again.

"Do you want to borrow some money?" he offered. I looked up at him.

"I don't have any way to pay you back." I pointed out.

"I don't mind." he shrugged.

I smiles, and then paused. "I Still have nowhere to sleep tonight."

"I can get you a room at the inn where I live." he said.

"I suppose you can walk me home after all!" I laughed. Courf was a very good guy and I liked having him as a friend. I didn't want to be more than that though.

The barricade boy I would have wanted to love me was Enjolras, but I knew that could never be. I thought of the conversations Rachel and I had had about the barricade boys and which one we would probably end up dating. She had guessed Combeferre for me.

"Come on then!" Courf's voice took me from my thoughts.

"Just a minute." I said. I walked over to where Enjolras stood looking at the map of France. He was staring so intently at it that I almost wanted to ask if they needed a moment, but I refrained.

"Enjolras," I said quietly. He turned and looked at me. "Thank you for allowing me to join, I hope that I can serve the republic to your satisfaction." I struggled with my words.

Enjolras nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "You are a strong young woman and I appreciate your love for the Republic." he removed his hand and then he narrowed his eyes. "How did you know my name?"

I froze. What would I say? I was so dumb sometimes! "I,uh... heard Joly say your name and recognized your voice." I replied.

"You have a good memory." Enjolras commented. "Goodnight, Hannah." he said and turned his attention back to the map.

"Goodnight Enjolras." I said before returning to where Courf was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and he opened the door. "after you."

I walked outside into the pleasantly cool night. A thought occurred to me. "What day is it?" I asked. "I've lost track of time."

"It's May 4th" Courf replied. Only one more month. The same day I had left.

"1832?" I asked, just to make sure.

"of course!" he looked at me as if to check I was joking.

"I thought I'd make sure my escort wasn't drunk." I tried.

We walked down the cobblestone street for about five minutes before Courf turned to the left and walked up to the door of a tall building. He opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead.

About fifteen minutes later, I was in a small room by myself. There were 60 francs in a small pouch for me, a piece of bread, and some old clothes that Courf found in his closet. I laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.


	2. New Plans

Chapter Two

I realized of course that there was little point in trying to pay Courf all, he was going to die in a month, and it's not like he needed money. He had enough and he didn't have a wife or kids for the money to go to when he was dead. Still, I felt a little guilty about borrowing money from him. I ended up following Courfeyrac or one of the others around a lot, hoping to become good friends with them, as well as to get busy. I got used to borrowing money from Courfeyrac, Joly, Combeferre, and occasionally Jehan. I always attended the meetings of Les Amis and even added my opinions.

One night at a meeting, before it had truly begun, I decided to sit next to Joly.

"Hello." I said and smiled.

"hello." he replied. He was examining his tongue in a small hand held mirror.

"do you think my tongue looks normal? I think it has a strange spot right there. Do you see it?" he asked and showed me the spot. I looked at it.

"I think i have that too. Maybe it is normal? How many people's tongues have you looked at?" I asked, slightly amused by his hypochondria, although I was also sympathetic since I suffered from it myself.

"Not many." he admitted. "it just seems odd to me, but perhaps you're right."

"You're a medical student, right?" I inquired.

"Yes," Joly agreed.

"well, I have this strange bump on my leg, could you tell me what's wrong?" I asked and lifted the leg of my pants (which i had purchased and was very happy with) until it reached my knee.

"right there. Do you see?" I asked. Joly looked closely at the bump and thought about it for a minute.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I rub it." I replied. He touched it and pressed down on it gently.

"It's just a bug bite. I wouldn't worry about it." he said and pulled the leg of my pants back down to the ankle.

"You're sure?" I checked.

"I think so." he nodded.

"thank you."

Enjolras stood.

"We must rally the people! The time for revolution is fast approaching and we must have everything in order. Tomorrow we will meet in front of Lamarque's house." he declared. Then he walked over to Combeferre and put a hand on his shoulder. "Combeferre, would you help me with the pamphlets?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, of course. What would you..." they continued to discuss them. I started to zone out, thinking about Rachel and wondering how jealous she'd be. I felt a stab of pain at the thought of never seeing her again. Then my thoughts went to all my friends individually. Julia, Olivia, Cassandra, Monique, Megan, Sophia, Grace, Elizabeth, Emily,Charity...all of them. I'd miss them all so much. How were they getting along without me? Did they miss me? And my family!id never get to see any of my cousins get married. I'd never get to see my sister get married. Heck, I'd never get married!

"we need to have the help of the women as well. They can supply food and clothing, even material. We need flags and they can sew them. How do we get them to help us?" Enjolras asked. His question was directed at Combeferre, but since I was the woman in the room (or at least closer to one than the guys), I felt I had the right to voice my thoughts.

"Explain to them they are equals. Tell them they are needed in the fight for freedom! Explain to them that just as the men fight with guns, the women fight with thread and words, with love and devotion. Tell them that they must raise their children with the ideals of the Republic so that it will never die. Tell them to show their husbands that the home is safe while the men are off fighting. Tell the women that they are respected and necessary and they will come to your aid!" I replied passionately as I slid into a chair beside Enjolras. Enjolras and Combeferre looked up at me and listened intently. Combeferre scribbled down ideas and Enjolras nodded and I could see the flame in his eyes glow brighter.

"The time for fighting is not yet at our door, but it is outside our gates waiting for the opportune moment to thrust the gate open!" Enjolras addressed the whole room. I was excited.

After the meeting, Combeferre came up to me.

"I've written this for tomorrow, what do you think?" he asked and handed me a page. "I would like a second opinion." he added. I read through it carefully and pondered it a while.

"It's very good, Combeferre. I think perhaps you should put an exclamation mark there though. I especially liked this paragraph, it was very moving!" I replied and pointed to the page. "why are you asking me?" I asked.

"I believe you're a bit like me. You read,don't you? And I can tell you love to write. You're a thinker." he explained. I smiled.

"I heard you talking about an opera with Courf. Do you go to operas often?"

"Sometimes, when I'm not too busy with school or these meetings. Do you

like the opera?" Combeferre inquired.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen one." I replied honestly.

"Would you like to come with me to the opera? Two nights from now?" he invited. I smiled. This would be my first date! My first date and I didn't even have anyone to boast about it to! Probably a good thing considering he was about six years older than me. I trusted him though and besides, it'd be fun!

"I'd love to!"

"Good. I will come and get you at the inn at 5:30 then, and we can have dinner before we go." he suggested.

"that sounds great!" I smiled again. I could hardly contain my excitement. I was going on a date! With Combeferre!

I walked home with Courfeyrac and said goodnight to him before entering my room.

I sat down on my bed and suddenly had a girly attack. I squealed with delight and day dreamed about my first date for a while before again becoming melancholy. I wanted a friend to tell the good news to. I took out some paper and a quill with ink and sat at my desk. Who would I pretend to write a letter to? My initial thought was Julia, but she wouldn't even know what I was saying since she knew next to nothing about Les Mis or Doctor Who. My next thought was Cassandra because she knew about both. But she would probably facepalm if I informed her I was going on a date with a barricade boy. Olivia would facepalm as . She knew about both, liked both, and wouldn't facepalm. She had been the only person to witness my disappearance.

I began to write.

Rachel_,_

_I know this sounds crazy, but I just got taken to 1832 France by a weeping angel. So if you could tell everyone I care about - Julia, Cassandra, Monique, Ashley, Ethan, and of course my family (they'll tell the people you don't know) - that I've...well, I don't know what to tell them. I'm sure you can think of something. You can't tell anyone the truth, theyd think you were insane!_

_Anyway, I'm with the barricade boys! Can you believe it?! Enjolras let me join the group and I think he likes me - platonically of course. I'm staying at an inn, the same one as Courf. He got me let me borrow 60 francs. But guess what?! IM GOING ON A DATE! My first date ever! With Combeferre! You were right! of course he's six years older than me, but... This is 1832 and it's not that much of a difference. Besides, we're all going to be dead in a month anyway. _

_Tell all my friends that I'm really happy I got to spend time with them. Oh, and thank Cassandra for introducing me to Doctor Who. I wouldn't know what took me here if it weren't for her. Oh and tell her that she was a good friend. And thank everyone (including yourself) for putting up with my strangeness. Thank Julia for listening to me complain and being so kind and amazing. Thank Monique for introducing me to Les Mis, its literally saving my life right now (besides the fact that its completely awesome!). Tell my friends and family I love them and that I miss them._

_Rachel, thank you for the fantastic discussions I enjoyed having with you. Thank you for listening to my opinions, respecting them, and being a good friend._

_I guess if you ever receive this that I will be dead (and decayed. A lot.). I hope you have a good life, and don't feel bad for me. I'm enjoying every second of this and I've always wanted to die this way._

_Make a difference in the world!_

_Goodbye friend!_

_Hannah Robenson_

After I finished the letter I realized I really wanted to get it to her somehow. I thought for a while and then came up with the answer. Marius. He would survive. The night before the final battle,I would take him aside, give him the letter, and tell him that he needed to pass it down the generations until the 21st century. On the four of May 2014, his descendent was to go and hand the letter to Rachel Madigan.

I wrote Rachel's name on the top of the envelope and put it in a safe place for the time being. Then I thought of the next two days and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

You maybe be wondering how I had accepted this so quickly. Well, it was probably because of the impractical amount of time I had spent fantasizing about this. Maybe I was just lonely and had created this adventure in my head - I don't know. But I did experience it.


	3. First Date

Chapter Three

The next morning, all the Amis met at the Musain. Enjolras organized us into duties. Mine was to hand out pamphlets to the women - he figured it'd come better from me I guess. I wore a red jacket, white shirt, black trousers, and blue cravat. I was dressed as France and the revolution simultaneously.

We walked to the square and Enjolras stood up on a platform with Combeferre at his side. The rest of us were below, listening. Courf, Feuilly and I were to hand out pamphlets.

The June sun made me a little more than pleasantly warm and I began to sweat. It wasn't only from the sun though, it was from excitement and anticipation.

"Citizens! You are suffering, you are starving, you have nothing! You are robbed of your potential and forced to live with little hope! The time has come for this to change!" Enjolras began his speech. A crowd of people started to appear. Men and women - even some children. I walked over to some of the women and gave them pamphlets. I smiled at them and told them quick things to convey my passion. A thought struck me. What if I could change things? What if I could help the people rise and prevent the barricade boys from dying? I thought of Doctor Who and the whole "fixed point in time" thing. I understood it, I agreed with it. Even if I had never expected to time travel, I understood the rules...or at least most of them.

So yeah, I knew I couldn't change it - what about all the people who knew Les Mis?! Les Mis was awesome! I couldn't take it away from people! The story would be so different if it turned out to be happy.

I heard Enjolras' speech continue behind me as I continued to hand out pamphlets. I handed out the pamphlet just as the sound of the police approached.

"Enjolras!" I shouted to warn him. He and Combeferre weren't paying attention, they were busy yelling at the people,but somehow over the shouts, Enjolras seemed to hear my warning. He looked at me and then glanced at the police.

"We must never give in! They can lock us away, they can starve and beat us, but no matter what they do, they cannot kill the flame within us, the flame that urges us to fight! Stand with me, stand for the Republic! Stand for a better France!" Enjolras shouted before a policeman grabbed him.

"Vive la Rèpublic!" he yelled. I heard shouts of Vive la France and Vive la Rèpublic fill my ears and enter my heart. Yes, I was Canadian and loved my country, but I had a lot of French blood in me and I believed everyone should be free.

"Vive la France!" I joined the cries. I pushed through the crowd to get to Enjolras and Combeferre. They were being held by police, but were struggling. I punched the one holding Enjolras in the gut and he released him. Enjolras then helped Combeferre and the three of us ran back to the center of the crowd.

"Thank you." Enjolras said to me quickly before disappearing again. A few seconds later, he was back beside me, but Joly was with him.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Combeferre shouted over the cacophony around us. Enjolras, Joly and I nodded our agreement and we each went in search of a fellow member of the ABC. I found Courf wrestling a policeman in the dirt. The policeman ended up on top and began punching Courf in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled and tackled the guy. I clawed at his face and kicked him before rolling away and getting to my feet.

"Run!" I shouted to Courf and grabbed his hand. The two of us retreated to the safety of the Café Musain and tried to catch our breath.

"B-beautiful speech. I th-think it went pretty w-well." I said between breaths.

"I think so t-too." Courf agreed. "I hope the o-others get out s-safely." he added.

"Yeah." I nodded. We sat there in silence for a few agonizing minutes before the door burst open and Joly, Bossuet, Combeferre, Feuilly and Enjolras came inside. Courf and I stood up silently and looked at them.

"Is everyone alright?" I broke the silence. Combeferre and Joly nodded.

"they should be here in a minute." Feuilly said. The door opened and the rest of our group walked inside gasping for air.

"I thought it went well." I commented and smiled at Enjolras.

"Yes, we excited the people. It will take more than that to get them to stand with us though. We must try again." Eniolras said. He looked around at all of us. "You all did well."

It was then that I noticed Grantaire. He was slumped over in the corner with an empty bottle on the floor beside him. I sighed. Enjolras walked over and shook the young drunkard a little roughly.

"Grantaire! Wake up!" he said loudly. The drunk opened his eyes slowly and grinned.

"Hey there Enj, did you miss me?" he asked. Enjolras looked coldly at him and walked away.

Courf invited me to go along with him, Joly, and Bossuet to lunch. I agreed and the four of us walked over to a small shop.

"Lets sit over here." Courf suggested and chose a window seat. I sat across from him and Joly sat beside me. They ordered wine, but I ordered water. We all got soup and bread. From my seat, I could see a few urchins playing in the street. The sight of them made me smile, but also upset me. They had so little and others had so much. It wasn't fair. The children seemed happy enough, but they were thin and they didn't know the love of a family with enough money to support them. I felt guilty as I ate my soup. I looked at my bread guiltily and stood up. I walked out into the street and tapped a little boy on the shoulder.

"I'm full, but I don't want this bread to go to waste. Do you think you could find a use for it?" I asked. The little boy looked up at me, grabbed the bread out of my hand, and said, "I reckon I can find somewheres for it. Since I'm doin' ya a favor, it seems like you should pay me,don't it?" he asked slyly. I pulled out a few sous and handed them to him.

"Share with your friends." I said before walking back to join the others.

"That was kind of you." Courf commented approvingly. He looked at his own bread and stood up. I watched him walk over to a little girl and hand her the bread. The little girl smiled at him and ran away to join her friends. I smiled at Courf when he returned to us.

I glanced out the window to what the last of the urchins disappear down the road.

The next day, I went out and bought myself a mirror and hairbrush. I found the cheapest I could since I was trying to spare my money. I was getting very used to borrowing money from various members of Les Amis, but sometimes I felt bad about it. I voiced this concern to Bossuet once and he laughed a little before responding, "I borrow money from them a lot more than you do and they don't mind. At least you don't have to live with Courfeyrac." And he grinned.

I returned to my room and spent a few minutes brushing my hair and examining myself. I looked much better, I thought, with my hair brushed well. I wondered whether or not I should wear a dress? It was a date, and Ferre would probably feel better going to the opera with me if I was dressed up nice. I didn't really want him to think of me as a girl though. I mean, I did while we were on a date, but... I really wanted to be thought of as a fellow member of the ABC society, not a member's lover or something. Beauty finally won out over practicality, I decided to go out again to see if I could find a dress.

As I walked along the street, I thought I heard running feet behind me. Suddenly, someone rammed into me and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a girl beside me, scrambling to her feet.

"Sorry Mademoselle!" she apologized quickly before running off. I wanted to follow her and was about to, but she vanished behind a building and I had no clue where she went after that. Soon after she's disappeared, someone ran towards me.

"Lad, have you seen a girl running this way? A girl dressed in rags?" the man asked. he thought I was a guy!

"Who are you, sir?" I asked a question of my own.

"I am Javert. Have you seen the girl?" he demanded impatiently. Javert? My heart began to race. I couldn't tell him where the poor girl had went! He would arrest her and she'd receive no mercy.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." Javert looked at me for a minute, but then nodded and turned away. My heart began to calm down and I breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd bought it!

I crossed the street and entered a shop with a lovely dress in display. It was far too expensive, but it gave me hope. The shop smelt warm and there was the slight scent of flowers. I was greeted by a middle aged woman with black hair.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I want a dress. A nice dress, but not to expensive." I explained. I grinned - I had almost quoted Monty Python.

"What price range? And for what occasion?" she inquired.

"I uh..." I blushed. "I'm going to the opera with a young man."

"Ah, I see."

"Under thirty francs?" I asked.

"hmm... Let me see." she replied and walked over to where a few dresses were hanging.

"when do you need the dress for? I could sew you one worth thirty." she suggested.

"No, I need it for tonight." I explained.

"Alright." she smiled. She looked around her shop and then picked and the picked a dress up. She returned to my side and handed it to me.

"What do you think of this?" it was a pretty enough dress. It was a pale blue with lace.

"It's lovely!" I smiled. I had never been good at fashion, so maybe I should have asked for a different dress, but I liked this one, and besides, it was almost three o'clock, and I had to have a bath and get ready before five.

"Could I try it on?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead in there."

I walked over to a curtained off area and changed into the dress. It was a perfect fit! I looked at myself in the mirror and was impressed with the image staring back at me. The dress was very flattering, if I do say so myself. The neckline was high enough too.

I paid the woman fifteen francs for the dress and took it back to my room. I asked the innkeeper for a bath, and he allowed me to have one. After my bath, I changed into my dress and and brushed my hair again. I examined myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked beautiful!

I had no jewelry, but I thought I looked pretty good regardless.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it. Combeferre was standing there. He looked so handsome! He was wearing a nice suit and his hair was combed well.

"Hello." I smiled.

"You look beautiful!" he smiled back.

"thank you! You look good yourself!" I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Shall we go?" he asked and offered me his arm. I put my hand on this arm and he escorted me out.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked him.

"I don't really have one, I enjoy most books. I mostly like philosophical books though. Shakespeare is good as well. Do you enjoy Shakespeare?"

"Yes! I read Othello a year ago, and I've read Hamlet, some of Romeo and Juliet, and Julius Caesar."

We continued to talk about books until we reached the restaurant. We had a good meal, and then headed off to the opera. I felt like a princess hanging onto Combeferre's arm in such a lovely dress. He grabbed my hand partway through the opera. I smiled at him and didn't move my hand.

The opera was amazing! Combeferre would whisper the symbolism in my ear and sometimes I would add my own thought on it.

"What's your family like?" Combeferre asked me on the way home. I felt the lump in my throat again and looked down.

"Oh. Well, I have a mother, a father, and a sister. She's three years older than me and has a boyfriend. My family is very kind. I...I love them very much."

Combeferre stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I know something happened, why are you away from them?"

"I'm not sure. It just...happened. It's complicated." I shook my head and wiped a tear off my cheek.

We continued in silence.

"Thank you, it was a wonderful night." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Hannah. I enjoyed it as well. Forgive me,I shouldn't have asked about your family."

"Don't worry about it. Goodnight!" I smiled again and entered my room.

"Goodnight." he replied, smiled, and walked away.


	4. Final Preparations

**Chapter Four**

A week or two passed much like the rest had. I I got to know the Amis well - they had become my family.

One night, Marius showed up at the meetings and informed us he would be joining us. Courfeyrac threw his arms around Marius's neck and smiled. Enjolras smiled and put a hand on Marius' shoulder.

"It is good to see you again Marius." Enjolras said.

"Hello Marius, I'm Hannah." I introduced myself and offered my hand.

"Hello, Hannah." Marius replied and took my hand. He seemed a little confused that a girl was in the room, but I ignored his puzzled look and shook his hand. Marius seemed surprised at this. I returned to Combeferre's side.

"If you were dying and could ask for one thing, what would it be?" I asked Combeferre quietly. He pondered my question for awhile in silence.

"I would ask for my family to be by my side, and I would hope dying would be quick and with little pain." he finally answered.

"I would ask to be remembered." I said. "And I would hope to not die alone."

Combeferre looked into my eyes for a while and took my hand in his.

"You won't die alone." He promised. I nodded and smiled briefly.

"I would ask for my death to be worth something." Jehan said after a minute from behind me. I turned to look at the poet. I felt a stab of pain. To me their death was worth something, and it was a possibility it had inspired the next revolution, but there was no proof. Was their death worth something.

"Are you writing a poem?" I asked to change the subject. I had noticed a piece of paper on the table which he was holding onto gently.

"Yes," Jehan smiled. "I'm writing a poem about Les Amis." He explained. "Would you like to read it?"

"I'd love to!" I smiled and took the paper. As I read the poem, I was filled with a feeling of terrible sadness, but it was bittersweet. The poem described the Amis so accurately and it was so well written. Would it survive the rebellion? I hoped so. I hoped someone found it and decided to keep it. Perhaps we would be remembered before Les Miserables was written?

"That is beautiful, Jehan. Keep it somewhere safe." I whispered and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I handed the page back to him and allowed the tears to fall down my cheeks for a moment before brushing them off.

"What's wrong?" Jehan asked with concern in his voice as he took the paper out of my hand.

"It's just..." I paused and looked around the room. "Who among us are going to die?"

silence fell upon our table.

Courfeyrac sauntered over to us and sat down next to me.

"Marius is back, isn't it great?!" he asked with a grin. I smiled at him and nodded.

"she hasn't ever met him before." Combeferre reminded him. "But yes, I think it's good."

"He's your friend, I know that. What made him leave before?" I asked even though I already knew.

"He is a Bonapartist - or was. I'm not sure. I assume he wasn't comfortable being around us since we had such different ideas." Courfeyrac explained.

"I think I'd like to go talk to him." I said to excuse myself before walking towards Marius. He looked like a lost puppy. I pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. He turned to look at me, and again seemed a bit surprised.

"Hello again, Marius. Courfeyrac has told me some things about you." I smiled at him.

"He has?" Marius asked a little suspiciously.

"yes he has. But don't worry, he didn't say anything bad about you. He told me you haven't been working recently. You've met a girl, haven't you?" I said as if a question, but it was truly more a statement.

"I-" Marius broke off. "Yes." he finally admitted. "I've met a girl. But...I don't know her name." Marius added mournfully.

"You will learn her name, don't worry." I laughed.

"How do you know?" he frowned.

"I just do. I'm a girl, and I bet she is just as curious about you as you are about her." I explained.

"I hope you're right. Thank you." Marius smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a pause. "Why did you come back?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it might be because Courfeyrac is my friend - he's all I know now."

I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're nice to meet you!" I smiled again. I looked at Enjolras and sat beside him. He was leaning over a few pages of paper, studying them intensely.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, leaning over to get a better look. Enjolras didn't look up.

"I'm trying to plan everything out for the revolution." he replied.

"Would you like some help?" I offered. Enjolras looked up at me.

"I'll let you know if I do. Thank you." Enjolras said. I nodded and returned to Combeferre.

"Combeferre, it doesn't always work like that! Sometimes the world needs a bit of a nudge before things begin to change." Courfeyrac exclaimed and slammed his hand on the table. Obviously they were in the middle of a discussion.

"But at what cost? Courfeyrac, I want this just as much as everyone else in this room, I just think in many cases it is better to push people with words and rather than with bullets." Combeferre explained.

"Why not both at the same time?" Courf argued.

"The blood of men." Combeferre said. "I will fight with the rest of you, and even die, but I just wonder if there is a better way. You know I respect Enjolras. He is a good friend of mine and I am passionate about freedom just as he is. I just want a better solution."

"I understand, but as Enjolras would say, sometimes this is the only way. People more often listen to bullets."

"the spillage of blood is sometimes necessary, but I appreciate what you're saying, Combeferre." I cut in.

"The world has the potential to be a field of flowers, but we must keep pulling the weeds. We cannot expect them to pull themselves." Jehan added. I smiled at him.

"I agree, Jehan. But must people always be harmed in the process? I pray for a day when freedom may be purchased with words and writings instead of blood and swords." Combeferre countered.

"Someday, that would be wonderful, however, this year is not that time." I said sadly. The three others nodded.

I suddenly felt like I needed to draw.

I spotted a quill,ink and parchment on the table next to where the four of us were sitting.

"Jehan, is that where you found what you needed to write your poem?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. I walked over and grabbed a few sheets of parchment and the ink and quill. I sat down facing Enjolras and began to sketch. It was a little difficult to draw with a quill rather than a pencil, but in the past year, I had tried drawing with a bunch of different tools. Enjolras made a good subject. He stood nearly frozen as he struggled to solve the problems on the paper he was studying. I moved my quill along the page carefully and smiled at my success. About fifteen minutes later, I had finished my drawing and Enjolras had finished solving problems.

"Enjolras!" Someone called from directly behind me. Enjolras turned to look at me and the person behind me.

"yes?" He asked and began to walk towards us.

"you'd better look at this! She drew you, and it looks brilliant!" The voice behind me exclaimed. My heart began to beat rapidly. Would Enjolras like it? I looked at his face. He looked a bit surprised and a little hesitant, but he continued forwards until he was directly across from me. I turned the drawing to face Enjolras properly. I studied his face as he examined my drawing. His expression was at first hard and cold as usual, but then he seemed to become excited. Surely this change was not from my sketch.

"You are good at drawing. Perhaps we could use this skill in preparation for the rebellion!" Enjolras said. His blue eyes were filled with inspiration and excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. Finally I could do something to help!

"You have captured my emotions well. Could you capture the emotions of the people we wish to free? It may help the bourgeois become more sympathetic."

"you want me to draw suffering people?" I asked and felt slight dread. I would do it. I would do whatever Enjolras needed me to do, but finding suffering people to draw would break my heart.

"Yes. Please Hannah, this would really help. Sometimes even our words cannot convey the suffering enough." Enjolras said and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Enjolras, before she runs off, we should get her to draw all of us. Like a family portrait! Please?!" Courfeyrac begged.

"No." Enjolras stated resolutely.

"Come on Enjolras, just once." Combeferre put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, fine." Enjolras sighed. Courfeyrac and Combeferre smiled.

"Go sit at that table over there." I ordered. Everyone in the room did as I said. They brought chairs and organized themselves at, on, and around the table. I smiled at them all, but then realized someone was missing.

"Grantaire, get in the picture!" I begged. He rolled his eyes, but to my pleasure, he squeezed himself in beside Enjolras.

"Thank you. Alright, stay as still as you can." I said before sitting down to draw. It took about thirty minutes before i informed them they could talk to each other. I shaded the drawing in carefully and smiled at my work once it was finished.

"Its finished!" I announced. Everyone ran over to look.

"I look good!"

"I think I should have sat closer to the front."

"We have wasted too much time already." Enjolras' voice carried over the others. "We still have much to prepare."

I knew he didn't mean it to sound so harsh. He was just trying to realistically prepare everything in the limited amount of time provided.

I handed the drawing to Courf, knowing that he'd put it somewhere safe, and then stood up. I grabbed some more drawing supplies, slid them into my satchel, and walked out the door in search of subjects to draw for Enjolras.

I wandered around the Paris streets, finally coming to a stop in front of some children sitting by a wall. There were two boys and a girl, all dirty and ill clad. Their small faces were sallow and their eyes were dark and cold. Still, they smiled at each other and laughed at some joke shared between them.

"hello," i said and squatted in front of them. "Could i draw you? You have such lovely faces! I'll pay you." I pulled out three francs. The children sat up straighter at the sight of money, then they studied me until finally they agreed.

i sat down and began to sketch. It almost moved me to tears. I had been around poor people before, but I'd never before experienced it like this. They were only children, without a home, without food or clothing or parents. I sketched the three of them quickly, handed them the money,thanked them for sitting still and moved on. After a few hours, I had produced 4 sketches and was worn out. I returned to the cafè to find Enjolras alone. I closed the door behind me quietly, but he heard me anyway and looked up from his work.

"sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." I apologized.

"No, its fine. What is it?" Enjolras asked.

"i finished four drawings." I explained and handed them to him. The three children, an old man, a young mother, and an ill little girl. Enjolras examined them and after a moment he nodded.

"very good." He said quietly and handed them back to me. I checked the clock in the corner and saw it was past midnight.

"You look tired. Perhaps you should rest." I suggested. Enjolras rubbed his eye and shook his head.

"i'm fine. Besides,i have to have this finished by morning." Enjolras replied.

"What are you working on?" I inquired and peered over his shoulder.

"A song. For the rebellion." He answered calmly.

"A song?" I smiled. "Wouldn't Jehan be more suited to that?"

"I suppose, but I think I've got it alright so far. I'll have him look over it after to make sure its good." Enjolras said.

"Would you like me to help?" I offered. He seemed to be agonizing over this, and the sooner he could finish so that he'd get some sleep the better. Enjolras paused and looked down at the parchment.

"That would be nice." He admitted. I looked at the poem he had written.

"Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Beyond this barricade is there a world you long to see?

then join in our fight which will give you the right to be free!"

my eyes widened and I almost gasped. This poem was almost the first verse of Do You Hear The People Sing!

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a chorus yet?"

"No, I couldn't think of anything." Enjolras said. Should I? I wondered. Yes! Was my answer.

"What about..." I scribbled the lyrics to the chorus down. Enjolras read over them and smiled.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "The people will rise when they hear this. We will teach it to everyone who joins us!"

i nodded. I allowed him to come up with the last verse and only interfered when I really felt the need. We stayed in the cafè for another three hours before the lyrics and tune were determined. The tune was my idea - was I interfering too much? Maybe a bit...

Enjolras thought I was brilliant though, and that was a good feeling. By the end of three hours, Enjolras was almost collapsing.

"Enjolras, go home and sleep." I sad again. He nodded, but then tripped over his own feet and began to fall. I caught him under his arm and helped home to stand up steadily again.

"I'll help you get home." I offered. I put my arm around his shoulders to help support him and walked over to the door. I opened it and smiled as the cool wind blew my hair. Enjolras didn't like being helped, i could tell by the way his shoulders and arms were so stiff. He needed the help though.

"I bet you haven't slept in days." I muttered as we continued on our way. Enj didn't respond. He was too tired, and probably didn't have a reply anyway. After tripping and struggling for about twenty minutes (longer than usual) we reached his apartment. He unlocked the door and i helped homover to him over to his bed.

"Goodnight." I said. He collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. I stood there for a moment, wondering if that was what he looked like dead. so peaceful and unmoving. I pulled the blankets gently over him and left.

normally, I would have been afraid to walk outside at 3:45 a.m alone,but seeing as I was dressed as a boy, I was a little less concerned. Besides, the street was quiet and the night was beautiful. I returned to the inn safely and quickly retired to my bed. I fell asleep nearly as fast as Enjolras had.

I began to hang out with Combeferre more. I talked to him about my family and friends while keeping everything 19th century. We grew closer together and I enjoyed spending time with him very much. He took me to the opera a few more times and sometimes we would sit in a park and he would read Shakespeare or books of philosophy to me.

After a couple weeks had passed, Enjolras heard news of Lamarque. He was getting more ill every day, and they didn't expect him to last the week.

"This is our chance! Lamarque is loved by the people, and his death will be the final blow. We must continue to stir our fellow citizens to revolt! On his funeral day we will begin the revolution!" Enjolras said with growing excitement.

"Are we going to hold more rallies?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Combeferre agreed. Enjolras nodded.

"We should write up more pamphlets. Combeferre, could you work with Hannah on that? Be sure to include her drawings." Enjolras instructed. Combeferre nodded and took my hand. We walked over to a more quiet corner of the cafe and started to work on it. By this point I had drawn twenty more drawings.

"What have we said already? What should we repeat, and what should we decide to say?" I asked Combeferre.

"I think we must continue with painting a picture of the future. People are always in need of reminders of the bright future to come."

"Yes, that's a good idea." I agreed. "I think we need to have two different pamphlets. One for the bourgeoisie and one for the others."

Combeferre nodded enthusiastically.

"Brilliant!" He agreed. "However, many people are unable to read." He pointed out.

"yes, but it would be better to treat them as equals and show them that we have hopes for their education." I argued.

"perhaps." Combeferre replied. We worked on the pamphlets until one by one everyone left, except for Enjolras.

"I think its important for them to know we are for education, not just for overthrowing the government." Combeferre insisted.

"i agree, but our main focus must be overthrowing the government. That's what excites the people!" I said.

"But education will prevent oppression further, as well as poverty." Combeferre countered.

"I propose you make the people see that we are overthrowing the government in order for education and, by default, the other problems, to be solved." Enjolras interjected. The two of us paused and looked up at him.

"You're right." I finally said. Combeferre nodded. I looked at the clock.

"Its 11:00 p.m." I noted. Enjolras looked at me with an expression that read "so?" I grimaced.

"sorry, you're right. So, what else?" I asked.

"We need more drawings." Enjolras said and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know its difficult for you."

i bit my lip.

"No, its fine Enjolras. I'm happy to do it for the republic." I said.

Enjolras smiled. "I know."

"Are you comfortable going out alone this late?" Combeferre asked. I paused.

"Combeferre, Hannah is dressed up as a man - a young and small man. I'm sure she will be alright." Enjolras paused. "But, it would be convenient if you could kill two birds with one stone. Go with her and finish the pamphlets on the way."

Combeferre nodded. "We will be certain to do that Enjolras." Enjolras smiled.

"Combeferre, would you mind coming to my apartment afterwards? I would appreciate it if you would help me with something. Also, i'd like to see the pamphlets." Enjolras added as an afterthought.

"absolutely. As long as you swear to retire for the night after we are done." Combeferre replied, pointing a finger at Enj warningly, but with a slightly teasing glow in his eyes.

Enjolras seemed to be tempted to roll his eyes, but nodded. "You have my word."

"Good. I'll hold you to that. You need sleep my friend." Combeferre said.

"Come on, 'ferre, we need to get going if you want Enjolras to get some sleep." I teased and then paused. "Would you like to come Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up as if in deep thought. "Yes, I think I would. Thank you."

the three of us grabbed our bags and walked out the door. We talked in hushed voices as we walked along in search of people to draw. As we walked, I suddenly had an idea. Gavroche.

"Do either of you know a boy named Gavroche?" I inquired.

"Yes, we see him every now and then." Enjolras replied.

"I know where he lives. We should go pay him a visit." I suggested. I led the way towards the Elephant.

the three of us had finished the pamphlets and I had put my drawings inside each one.

we walked back in silence and I parted ways with them at the Musain.


	5. The Begining of the End

**This is the first of the two better chapters. These two actually are sad and follow the story fairly accurately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter five

the next week was the week it happened. I awoke on the third of june with anticipation and anxiety. Lamarque had died on the first, I recalled from research back home. Tomorrow, there would be a meeting and Gavroche would announce Lamarque's death.

I sat quietly in my room a while, wondering if I was ready to face this. Could I watch my friends die? I realized I needed to spend time with them before the events remembered in Les Mis forever played out. I left my room and knocked on Courf's. There I found both Courf and Marius.

"hello!" Courf greeted cheerily.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go out to eat with me? I was planning on inviting Ferre, Joly, Feuilly, and Jehan as well. I'd invite Enjolras, but he's probably busy with plans." I said in a rush. Courf blinked.

"slow down!" He laughed. "Of course we'll come! Right Marius?"

"yes, it would be nice." Marius agreed.

"Wonderful! Could you round up Joly, Feuily, and Jehan?" I requested.

"Yes, we will. You're going to invite Combeferre personally?" Courf asked and winked.

"Yes, but its not like that. We're friends, Courf." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." Courf grinned.

"meet me over there after you've got the others."

"and you're only friends?!" Courf laughed.

"Shut up!" I complained and gave him a little shove.

I reminded him to meet me at Ferre's and then left.

i walked down the cobblestone road thinking of these boys - my friends. Did it make any difference? It did to me, but what about in the grand scheme of things? Then i felt a cold hand grip my heart. In a few days i would be dead. I would not be breathing this air or touching this road. Was I prepared? I took a deep breath of the air and smiled at the gust of wind in my face.

"Combeferre," I smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello Hannah." He smiled back. Then he frowned. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

"I just..." I didn't know what to say.

"come in." He invited. I walked inside his small and cozy apartment and sunk into a chair.

"I know this sounds crazy, but...the revolution will happen this week, I can feel it. And, I'm ...I feel like I'm going to die." I explained quietly. Combeferre stared at me for a while and then took my hands in his.

"You won't know that for certain until it happens. You could survive." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Trust me, I'm going to die." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Combeferre, I just want you to know that I've really enjoyed our time together, and..this last month has been one of the best in my life. I love you - I mean, like a friend! I...I like you a lot, but, I'm only sixteen!" The last couple sentences flew out of my mouth in a sort of panic. That was probably really weird. I mean,I'd only known him for a month! Combeferre smiled.

"I like you a lot as well. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Hannah." He replied gently. Tears filled my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I was less concerned with my death than his and the others. I cared for them all too much. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Its alright." He whispered. He was warm and comforting. I let my head fall against his shoulder.

"I can hardly believe you're real." The words escaped my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Combeferre asked, confused. What was I going to say?!

"You're all just too wonderful." I replied and let the tears run down my cheeks. Combeferre knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what or what to do about it, so he just held me closer. After a few minutes I remembered Courfeyrac.

"I wanted all of you to come to lunch with me today, and Courfeyrac and the others should be here soon." I said. As I finished speaking, the door opened and Courfeyrac stood in the doorway. He froze, then grinned.

"Just friends?" He teased. Then he noticed my red eyes and realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked and came over to me. He glanced at Combeferre, but Combeferre shrugged.

"It's nothing." I said after a long pause. "Let's just go and have fun." the two of them paused, not completely sure what to do. Eventually, Combeferre nodded and stood up. He offered me his hand and hoisted me to my feet.

"Go ahead out, Joly and the others are waiting. Courf and I will be out in a minute." Combeferre said gently. I nodded and left the apartment.

"No, really, my toe is broken! Honestly, I can feel it! I examined it this morning, it hurts everytime I touch it." I heard Joly insist as I closed the door behind me. The sun was shining brightly and I had to squint my eyes.

"Can I see?" Bossuet requested. Joly took off his shoe and sock. Bossuet gently grabbed Joly's foot and wiggled the toe.

"Ow!" Joly whimpered.

"It's not broken. You probably just banged it or something." Bossuet put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Joly put his shoe back on.

"Hello." I said, announcing my presence. Joly, Bossuet, and Bahorel smiled at me. Marius looked up at me as well, but didn't smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked Marius. Marius looked down.

"She's gone." He said quietly. It was hard for me to feel bad for him when I knew he'd get the girl.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say, but it probably didn't sound very sincere.

"Where's Ferre and Courf?" Bossuet asked.

"I think Ferre wanted to talk to Courfeyrac for a minute." I explained. I started to walk down the steps, but I tripped. A lurching feeling in my stomach was followed by the pain of banging into the next step and the railing. I landed on the ground wondering what had happened. I wasn't quite sure. It was like what had happened when I walked into the Musain a month ago.

"Hannah, are you alright? what happened?" Joly asked as he knelt beside me.

"I-I don't know. I just fell. I must have lost my footing, that's all." I shrugged. I sat up carefully and smiled at him.

"Are you injured?" he asked. "Did you bang your arms or anything?"

"My arm does hurt." I agreed. "And my head." I winced.

"Look at me." Joly said. I looked at him. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. I think I'll be fine Joly." I replied. He grabbed my arm and examined it gently.

"Yes, you're fine." he agreed.

"You're almost as bad as me!" Bossuet joked. I smiled. I heard the door open and turned my head. Courf and Ferre came out, both looking very worried.

"Let's go then." Bahorel said. We all walked to a cafe and got a table. We stayed there for a few hours, laughing, talking, eating and drinking - I had water - but as the sun started to go down, I stood up.

"I would like to make a toast. This has been an amazing month, my friends. I have learned a lot from you, and I hope you've learned something from me. I wish Enjolras was here, as he is also our friend, but he is most likely preparing for the rest of this week." I paused and a few chuckles were exchanged. "Whatever happens in the coming week, I will always, for as long as I live, cherish our friendship. So here's to you, and here's to the revolution!" I said, raising my glass. My friends looked at each other for a minute, and then raised their glasses too. We all took a gulp of our drinks and set our glasses down.

"So we know why you didn't invite Enj, but where's Grantaire?" Bossuet inquired, taking another drink. I looked down.

"I thought maybe he'd like to be left alone." I shrugged awkwardly.

"They don't exactly get along." Combeferre said.

"Yes, don't you remember what happened at that one meeting? I thought Enjolras and Grantaire got in big fights!" Courfeyrac agreed. Bossuet nodded.

"That's true." he agreed. I felt rather awkward.

"It's growing dark. What should we do now?" I asked.

"We could go to the opera!" Combeferre suggested enthusiastically.

"Yes! I heard the one playing at the moment is fantastic!" Courfeyrac nodded. I smiled.  
"Alright, sounds fun!" I said, looking at the others for consent.

"Operas are such a waste of time, energy and money!" Bahorel objected. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was only trying to get a reaction out of Combeferre.

"You're wrong Bahorel!" Exclaimed Combeferre. "Operas are the personifications of our emotions, they bring us high and low, help us advance! They excite us and compel us to be better, as do books."

Bahorel was about to offer a counter attack, but I interrupted.

"Hush! Let's not waste our time bickering." Then I turned to Joly and Feuilly.

"I don't have a lot of money to spare." Feuilly admitted, but without seeming ashamed. I smiled at him. "But I did hear the opera tonight was good. Did you know that it has a Polish man in it?" he added.

"I'll pay for you." I offered.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." he agreed. I nodded.

"It's raining." Joly argued. I looked out the window.

"Yes, it is." I agreed. "But it's not a far walk, and besides, you can't stay the night here! They'd kick you out!" Joly grudgingly consented. We walked, singing on the way, to the Opera House and purchased tickets. I wished I could sit beside them all, but alas, I had to choose only two. I sat in the middle of everyone, hoping to be able to absorb their conversations, emotions, and personalities as I sat. I was in between Combeferre and Courfeyrac, with Marius close to me as well. It was comforting to have them around me, to remember that at this moment they were all very much alive.

As the opera started, Combeferre took my hand in his. It was a very amusing opera and we all laughed together. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and I had quiet discussions about the plot and symbolism, as well as the occasional comment about the girls from Courfeyrac. Feuilly kept commenting about Poland and the accurate or inaccurate portrayal of the Polish man. Bahorel at one point exclaimed that the main character should have just stabbed the villain, and it would all be solved.

Although I greatly enjoyed myself, I regretted not inviting Enjolras. Of course he wouldn't have come, but I wanted to be near him and to enjoy time with him and our friends before the battle. I just wanted to see him doing something non stressful with friends. Enjolras enjoyed his passion though, I knew that. Perhaps I wasn't as extreme as he was, but I could still relate. I loved my country and I loved freedom. I desired that everyone should have it. I loved talking about politics and trying to come up with solutions.

Some of my friends couldn't understand why and would even chastise me for it, but what they didn't seem to understand was that I liked it. It wasn't just a duty, it was a hobby. But more than that, it was a passion of mine, it was a worthy passion worth the time and words to focus on it.

"I'm getting a cold!" Joly announced at one time. "I told you it was unwise to walk in the rain." he lamented to me. I smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Joly, but aren't you enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yes I am." Joly admitted.

"Then shut up and enjoy the opera!" Courfeyrac ordered pretending to be annoyed. We all laughed.

"Did you catch the pun in that last bit?" Combeferre inquired. I shook my head.

"Joly distracted me." I smiled.

The opera ended and we all parted ways to our own apartments. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, trying not to think about the next three days.

The following evening, I walked to the Musain cafe, knowing it was all about to start.

"Hello Hannah." Feuilly said as he passed me and opened the door. I was happy that he didn't stand there holding the door open for me - I was still far enough away to open the door myself and I wanted them all to treat me like the rest. They were succeeding so far. I sat down at the table with Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Joly.

"Citizens, the people have been stirred by our efforts, they have been brought to the point of rebellion! And yet beware," he looked at Grantaire - who was drinking as always - and added. "Don't let the wine go to your brains! We need a sign, to rally the people, to call them to arms, and to bring them in line!"

"Marius, what's wrong? You look so pale, like you've seen a ghost!" Joly asked.

"Some wine and say what's going on." Grantaire invited, offering Marius his bottle. I hadn't really noticed Marius before this point. He was sitting quietly at a table alone, seeming distraught.

"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe! She was just like a ghost to me - one minute there, then she was gone!" Marius explained seeming close to tears. There was a silence before Grantaire laughed.

"I am agoc, I am aghast! Marius is in love at last?! I've never heard him oo and ahh." Then he turned to Enjolras. "You talk of battles to be won, and rallies to do, but here Marius comes like...like Don Juan!" He laughed again. "It is better than the opera!" some of the others joined in the laughter. Enjolras didn't seem very pleased with the distraction.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are." Enjolras interrupted, looking sharply at Grantaire. "Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves what the price you might pay is? Or is this simply a game for a rich young boys to play? The colours of the world are changing day by day!" He looked at them all, his blue eyes showing his disappointment in them. He turned to look at Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, and I. "Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - the world about to dawn, black - the night that ends at last!" Enjolras' gaze was cold as ice, but burning with passion like fire. How did he manage it? Marius suddenly stood.

"Had you been there, you might have known how it feels: to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there, you might also have known how your world may be changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!" He defended himself. He seemed to me full of despair.

"Red!" Grantaire shouted, hoping Marius would catch on.

"I feel my soul on fire!"

"Black!"

"My world if she's not there!"

"Red!"

"It's the colour of desire!"

"Black!"

"It's the colour of despa-"

"Marius!" Enjolras' cry rose above the others. "You're no longer a child! I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher cause! Who cares about your lonely soul?! We are striving towards a larger goal! Our little lives do not count at all!"

Marius sat down.

"What were you saying before all this happened?" Combeferre asked.

"I was saying that we need a sign to rally the people." Enjolras replied. I turned my attention to a different conversation going on at the same time.

"Feuilly, from a working man's perspective, do you think the people will rise?" Joly asked.

"Well, I -"

"Listen everybody!" Courfeyrac suddenly shouted. We all turned our heads to the stairs where Gavroche stood.

"Gen'ral Lamarque is dead." Gavroche stated. silence fell as we all contemplated what that meant.

"Lamarque - his death is the hour of fate! He is the people's man. His death is the sign we await!" Enjolras said, his voice filled with excitement. "On his funeral day they will honour his name, with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes! With their candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque our barricade shall rise! Citizens, the time is here! Let us welcome it gladly, with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts!" Joly added.

"With a jubilant shout they will come one and all!" Courfeyrac put in.

"The people will come when we call!" I said with equal enthusiasm.

"The funeral is tomorrow." Gavroche said.

"Then my friends, we shall meet there tomorrow, near the elephant." Enjolras said. "Do you remember the song?" He asked.

"Yes." came the answer.

"Good. Sing it now once, and then you should all get some rest."

We sang and our passionate voices filled the room and our hearts.

The next morning, we met at the funeral. We stood in the general vicinity of the Elephant and waited in anticipation. As the procession drew nearer, Enjolras - who was standing beside me in his bright red jacket - began to sing. I joined in, and gradually, more voices joined until all the barricade boys and some of the other people were singing. I watched Enjolras, waiting for the signal. Now. He ran into the center of the procession and waved his red flag. I ran after him. The sun was warm, but there was a pleasant breeze to keep me from boiling. We climbed up onto the casket, waving our flags and singing passionately. My heart burned and I couldn't even feel the pain in my arms from waving my flag so long. We turned a corner and watched as the people surrounded us and followed us as we lead the procession.

I watched the soldier begin to grow restless and knew what was coming. They tried to block our path with drawn swords. Enjolras cocked his pistol. Tension. Intense tension. A shot suddenly rang out.

"You've killed a woman!" Courfeyrac shouted angrily. Cries of anger and vengeance flew around. Courfeyrac and one of the others went over and killed the guy who had shot her. I looked down at her in dismay. More shots rang across the street and the soldiers charged.

"To the barricade!" Enjolras yelled above the noise. I jumped down from the casket and ran. The chaos around me made it difficult to see. I ran as quickly as I could. I felt something push me and I fell. A soldier was headed straight to me with a sword. Was I going to die before I even got to the barricade? Someone grabbed me and jumped out of the way with me in their arms. I was in shock. what had happened? I was terrified - I had barely escaped death! I looked at my rescuer.

"Thank you." I said to Jehan. He smiled.

"Let's go!" He shouted to me over the cacophony. We ran with the others and came to a narrower street.

"We need as much furniture as you can throw down!" I heard Courfeyrac call from my left. Chairs rained down on us, and I had to push Courf out of the way before a piano fell where he had been standing. I ran into a shop and grabbed two chairs, throwing them onto the pile of junk. In minutes, the barricade was build and we were all behind it. We waited anxiously for the battle to begin. My heart was pounding and I felt the strangest sort of energy. Adrenaline I guessed.

"I need a volunteer, someone who can find out their plan and when they will attack!" Enjolras called.

"I can find out the truth, I know their ways - fought their wars, served my time." Javert said.

"We'll see the people unite!" Someone said with excitement.

"I pray you're right." Grantaire replied.

"They will do what is right!"

"Citizens, the world will change at last! Our people will be free and happy - peace will ring through the land!" Enjolras exclaimed. I looked sharply at Javert. Should I stop him? No. That would mess everything up too much. How I wanted to though. I stood beside Enjolras.

"How many weapons do we have?" I inquired.

"Nearly forty." He replied. I nodded.

"Hannah," Enjolras said after a pause. "Go and check on the wall behind there." He instructed. "We may need to set up a smaller barricade over there."

I nodded and walked quickly to the back of the cafe Musain. I froze. A man and woman were walking around suspiciously. They didn't look like volunteers, but they weren't soldiers either. One was dressed in a white and blue floral dress, and the other was in a suit.

"How come you didn't dress -"

"Shh!" The man cut her off. He looked up at me. "Hello!"

"That's her!" The woman whispered. What? Me? How did she know me?

"I know - now shh!"

"Who are you?" I demanded, aiming my rifle at them. I cocked it.

"Easy, we aren't going to hurt you. Hannah, we need you to come with us." The man explained gently.

"Why? What do you want?" I demanded again.

"You aren't meant to be here."

"What? Of course I am! Is this because I'm a woman?!" I asked, raising my voice.

"No, no! I mean...you aren't from here. You weren't born here." he clarified.  
"This is ridiculous, you know what," The woman interrupted. She marched over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Enjolras!" I screamed as the woman tried to drag me away. The man looked slightly horrified. I heard the sound of running feet and the click of rifles being cocked.

"Let her go!" Enjolras commanded. The woman looked at Enjolras and rolled her eyes.

"I'd let her go." The man said quietly to the woman. The woman reluctantly released me. I stumbled, and ran back behind Enjolras, Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Feuilly. All of them except Enjolras moved closer to the couple.

"Run and I'll shoot." Enjolras warned. The man put his hands up and so did the woman. The four guys grabbed them and walked them back over to the front of the Musain. Enjolras watched them leave, then turned to me. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think so."

"What did they want?"

"They...they tried to take me away!" I said and shivered.

"It's alright, they won't now." The two of us walked back to the rest of our group.

"Build a small barricade over there." Enjolras ordered his men. "Feuilly and Courfeyrac, stay here and guard our prisoners." I looked inside the first floor of the cafe and saw that the couple was tied up. I went and sat beside Combeferre.

"Do you really believe the people will rise?" I asked him. Combeferre looked at me and pondered the question for a while.

"Yes." He said. "They've been wanting this for a long time now, and the funeral of Lamarque was the perfect time to start a rebellion."

A gunshot interrupted our conversation. I turned towards the noise and was alarmed to find it was from inside the barricade.

"There." The man said with satisfaction. I followed his gaze upwards. There was a head lying on a windowsill - it was motionless. I widened my eyes in horror and suddenly felt very sick. I watched as Enjolras walked towards the murderer.

"On your knees." He ordered coldly. The larger man obeyed and shakily kneeled.

"Pray or ponder, you have one minute." Enjolras said, taking out a watch. I watched the man beg for mercy. He wept and cursed for the entire minute. I counted the seconds in my head. 57, 58, 59 - Enjolras closed the watch and put it into his pocket again. I then noticed the pistol in Enjolras' hand. He put the gun against the other's head. The man screamed again, but it was cut short by a loud shot. The man slumped forwards, but twitched. I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt so sick and horrified, two deaths in the space of three minutes. One death unnecessary, the other for justice's sake. I threw up.

"Get rid of that." I heard Enjolras say. I felt arms around me and looked up. It was Combeferre. He walked with me to the inside of the tavern into the backroom. There, he told me to lie down and rest. I obeyed. Combeferre left and was replaced by Joly. Joly smiled at me.

"Have you never seen someone killed before?" He asked gently. I shook my head.

"I've never been to an execution and I don't make friends with murderers." I replied.

"The first time is the worst." he said. "Next time, it won't bother you quite as much." I shuddered.

"I know Enjolras had to kill him, but...I hate death." I said quietly. Joly nodded.

"Death isn't a very pleasant thing, especially when it's violent."

"Then why did I join a revolution?" I asked laughing. Joly laughed as well.

"Just rest here awhile, then you'll be fine. I'll bring you some water." Joly said and walked away. I was left alone in the dark room. I looked out the window. I could see Enjolras standing, speaking to his men. He appeared calm, but I knew killing that man had bothered him. Joly returned a minute later with some water in a pitcher and a bowl with a towel.

"How're you feeling?" Joly asked me as he set the stuff down.

"A little better. Thank you." I said smiling. "Can I stand up now?" I asked.

"Yes. You should be fine now." Joy agreed. I stood up carefully and walked over to the table. I washed my hands and face, then I poured some water into my mouth and swished it around. I nearly threw up again - the water in my mouth tasted like vomit - but I managed not to. I made it to the door and spat the water out. I felt better now.

"Hannah," Combeferre called. I walked briskly over to him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I'm glad. Would you help me with this table."

"Of course." I grabbed the table on the far side. We lifted it together and brought it to the smaller barricade. I helped however I could, lifting and dragging, talking and listening, but finally, it seemed that everything had been prepared. I sat down and began to draw. Combeferre came and sat beside me.

"You really are a very talented artist." He said after observing my drawing of Gavroche and Courfeyrac together.

"Thank you." I smiled. I looked up at the stars. It was probably about ten o'clock. Tomorrow by this time, all of us would have been dead for hours. Combeferre seemed to sense my distress and took my hand. We sat in silence for a while.

"Combeferre," I suddenly said. He looked at me and I paused. I took a breath. "If you had known you were going to die tomorrow a couple weeks ago, what would you have done?"

"I'm not sure." Combeferre replied. He looked at me with concern. I put my head on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I would have married you." The words escaped my mouth in a whisper. He looked down at me for a moment as if unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry." Combeferre finally whispered back.

"What for?" I asked a little alarmed.

"I'm sorry we didn't." He explained.

I sat there quietly trying to figure out what that meant.

"He's back!" A voice suddenly called from lookout. I sat up straight and looked over the barricade. Javert.

"Listen my friends, I have done as I said, I have been to their lines and I've counted each man. You had better beware, they have armies to spare and you'll need all your cunning to bring them down."

"Have faith," Enjolras interjected. "If you know what their movements are, we can spoil their game! There are ways that the people can fight and we shall overcome their power!"

"I have overheard their plans, there will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight. They will concentrate their force - hit us when its light."

"LIAR!" A young voice cried. We all turned to Gavroche. "Good ev'ning inspector, lovely evening ain't it? I know this man my friends, his names inspector Javert! So don't believe nothin' he says cause none of its true." When Gavroche had given away his name, Courfeyrac and Grantaire lay hold of him.

"Bravo little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!" Courfeyrac remarked.

"What are we to do with this snake in the grass?" Jean Prouvaire asked.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern. We will shoot you a minute before the barricade falls." Enjolras said coldly.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later, every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor!" Javert replied. Suddenly, Grantaire and Courfeyrac were thrown off of him. Enjolras, Jehan, Bahorel, and Feuilly ran towards the prisoner. I followed them. We tried to grab hold of him, but Enjolras was punched in the jaw and I was pushed against a fall. Eventually, Combeferre grabbed one of Javert's arms, and then Enjolras was able to hit him down with a cudgel. We stood for a while, catching our breath. We looked at each other, and then back at our prisoner.

"Tie him up." Enjolras said. I couldn't remember any knots I had learned, so I let the others handle it. I was surprised Javert had injured me since I was a woman, but he probably hadn't been paying much attention. Besides, I was dressed like the others. As they were finishing tying him, I heard a sound.

"Shh!" I ordered. Everyone fell completely silent. Enjolras turned to the street. It was the marching of feet.


	6. The Battles

**This is the final chapter and probably the best. Thank you for reading, and again, I apologize that it wasn't very good. **

**A/N: The part where Cassandra says "Hey, is Orange in there?" It's a private joke between her and Hannah because Cassandra couldn't say Enjolras for the longest time and just called him Orange instead. **

Chapter six

I grabbed a rifle with shaking hands and walked into the center of our enclosed circle. I watched my friends take their positions. The marching was getting closer. Suddenly, the sound of marching feet stopped.

"Who's there?" A voice called. I looked at Enjolras.

"The French Revolution!" He called back.

"FIRE!" The order came before Enjolras had even finished his sentence. Shots echoed through the street and all of a sudden, everything was chaos. Bullets ricochet off the walls.

"Save your ammunition!" Enjolras yelled to us above the sounds of the siege. Without warning, a swarm of National Guard was on top of the barricade coming down. I shot my rifle at one of them, hitting him in the chest. He collapsed onto the barricade unmoving. I wanted to scream. A soldier was about to hit Gavroche! My motherly instincts kicked in and I ran forwards, knocking the soldier away from that wonderful child.

"Fall back!" A voice called. I looked up to see Marius with the gunpowder in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Fall back or I blow the barricade!" He shouted again.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it!" A soldier responded in disbelief.

"And myself with it." Marius agreed. There was a pause. Marius lowered the flame.

"FALL BACK!" The soldier ordered. Enjolras grabbed the torch from Marius' hand. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What were you thinking Marius, you could have gotten us all killed! My life is not yours to risk Marius!" Combeferre said.

"Marius, that was brilliant!"

"Thank you!"

"Nice bluff!"

"Marius you've saved us all." Enjolras said, putting a hand on Marius' arm. I was shaking from head to foot and I was finding it difficult to walk properly.

"Are you alright?" Jehan asked from beside me. I nodded.

"That just shook me up a little." I agreed. I tried not to think of that man's face...the one I had shot. I shuddered.

"...I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now!" I heard a voice say from my right. I turned to see Eponine in Marius' arms.

"...keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow."

"But you will live 'Ponine...if I could close your wounds with words of love -"

"Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me and comfort me! Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now! And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close...and rain...will make the flowers..."

"Grow." Marius finished quietly. He began to sob and held her closer.

"She was the first one of us to fall." Courfeyrac said.

"Her name was Eponine, and her life was dark and cold." Marius explained.

"She will not die in vain." Joly said. I sat down and tried to ignore everything.

"Hannah." A voice said. I looked up.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Good." Enjolras nodded. He noticed the confusion on my face. "We are doing a headcount."

"Oh, I see." I zoned out again until someone asked,

"Where's Jean Prouvaire?" everyone froze.

"Jehan?!" Courfeyrac shouted. I stood.

"I'll check the wounded." I volunteered. I walked into the cafe and looked at the mattresses. Combeferre and Joly were there taking care of them.

"Is Jehan here?" I asked. They looked around at all the young men on the mattresses and shook their heads gravely. I ran back out.

"He isn't there!" I exclaimed.

"He isn't among the dead either!" Bossuet called.

"They have taken him." Enjolras realized.

"Enjolras, how set are you on killing Inspector Javert?" Combeferre inquired.

"Very - but not as set as I am on Jean Prouvaire's life."

"We could set up a trade." Combeferre suggested. Enjolras held up a hand. We all became completely silent.

"Long live France! Long live the future!" A voice called from the end of the street. It was Jehan. A single shot rang out.

"No!" I screamed.

"They've killed him!" Combeferre cried. I sank to my knees and sobbed.

"You're friends have just shot you." I heard Enjolras say to Javert. Suddenly, I was filled with rage. I stood and cocked my gun. Resolutely, I climbed the steps to the top of the barricade. I was about to descend the other side when someone grabbed me.

"Let go!" I screamed. The arms dragged me back down to the ground inside the barricade.

"Going out there to get revenge will do no good." Enjolras said. "The best revenge," Enjolras continued and raised his voice. "Is to continue to fight and stand, to never give in! Jean Prouvaire will not die in vain, and we will spill the blood of the enemy in retaliation! We must wait for the right moment, we cannot afford to waste our ammunition. That is what they want!"

I nodded and sat back down.

"Courfeyrac, you take the watch, they may attack before it's light. Everybody keep the faith! As certain as our banner flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise." Enjolras tried to lift our spirits. I looked up at him. He looked tired.

"Drink with me to days gone by, sing with me the songs we knew!" Feuilly sang.

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads!" Courfeyrac sang.

"Here's to them, and here's to you." The two of them sang. I saw a bottle of wine being passed around.

"Drink with me to days gone by. Can it be you fear to die?" Grantaire sang. I felt my heart sink.

"Grantaire, that's enough." Enjolras ordered.

"Will the world remember you when you fall?" Grantaire continued. "Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?" Silence fell upon the barricade. I wanted to fix it.

"Drink with me to days gone by - to the life that used to be! Let the shrine of friendship never say die, let the wine of friendship never run dry! There's to you, and here's to me." I sang and smiled at my friends. I laid down and tried to rest before the next battle. Then I remembered. I stood up and walked over to Marius.

"Marius," I said. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "Would you do something for me?"

"What is it?" He asked. I reached into my pocket and took out the letter.

"Would you take this letter? And if you live read the instructions on the front." I explained. He took the letter in confusion.

"Why would you -"

"Please!" I Interrupted. "Please Marius, just take it." I begged. He nodded. "Thank you." I walked away and lay back down. Combeferre came and sat beside me. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

The next morning, all of us scrambled around trying to repair the barricade before the soldiers attacked again. I threw an extra chair I found onto the pile strategically. Just as it landed, a blond head popped up from the other side of the barricade.

"Enjolras, we're low on ammunition." Marius explained.

"We are the only ones left." Enjolras replied.

"What?" Marius replied in shock.

"We're the only ones left." Enjolras repeated. He turned to the rest of us. "The people have not stirred. We're abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives, let all who wish to go from here."

There was a long pause as everyone thought about what Enjolras had said. This was it, this was when everyone died. Could I handle it? Probably not. Thankfully I would also die and not have to deal with the pain. I suddenly felt more pity for Marius than I ever had before.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men!" Gavroche's voice rose like a bird. All of us joined in.

"It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"

"Enjolras, we need more ammunition." Combeferre reminded.

"There are dead bodies in the street, we could get ammunition from them." Marius suggested.

"Let me go, I am old and if I die it doesn't matter so much." A voice I hadn't noticed before said. I turned to see an old man - who I assumed was Jean Valjean - standing there.

"Little people know," I heard a young voice sing.

"Gavroche!" I hissed. "gavroche get back here!"

"...we may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite!"

"Gavroche, please!" I pleaded. A shot echoed. Gavroche turned and smiled at me.

"Gavroche!" I cried again. Courfeyrac turned and noticed gavroche.

"GAVROCHE! Get back here!" He shouted.

"...kick a dog, because it's just a pup!" Another shot, this one hitting the kid. He fell to his knees. Courfeyrac tried to scramble up the barricade, as did I, but both of us were pulled back down.

"Gavroche, Gavroche stop! Gavroche, get back here! What are you doing!" I couldn't even tell who was calling anymore. It seemed like just about everyone was.

"Cause we'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give -" a final shot rang out and hit it's target. The small warrior collapsed onto the ground in a heep.

"NO!"

Courfeyrac and I ran out into the street. He picked up the body and I picked up the collected ammunition. I didn't want his death to be a waste. We ran back to the shelter of the barricade. Courfeyrac and I knelt by the body and sobbed. Combeferre tried to comfort both of us.

"You at the barricade, listen to this!" A soldier shouted to us. I stiffened. "The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"

"Let us die facing our foe, make them bleed while we can." Enjolras said to us passionately and without fear.

"We'll make them pay through the nose!" Combeferre added.

"Make them pay for every man!" Courfeyrac and I both agreed.

"Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" Enjolras shouted as he stood with his gun and shot the commander who had spoken to us.

"Cannons!" The order came from the other side of our wall. I stood from where i had been kneeling and handed out the ammunition to everyone. I gave everyone 15 extra shots. Soldiers tried to scale the top of the barricade, I shot at them and managed to kill five. There was a moment when it seemed all the soldiers had been killed. I heard a voice.

"Bossuet, I'm dying!" Joly said. I looked to see him sitting leaned up against the barricade.

"No you're not. Have you broken an arm or something? Perhaps a rib?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We'll get Combeferre to look at you, he'll tell you you're fine." Bossuet agreed.

"No, I swear to you, I'm dying!" Joly said more earnestly.

"Hush, no you're not!" Bossuet shook his head. I walked a little closer. Joly jerked a little and cried out.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, aware that something had happened.

"Where are you hurt?" Bossuet asked.

"M-my chest! When I breath, it- it hurts." Joly explained.

"It could be a broken rib." Courfeyrac suggested.

"N-no, it isn't. I-I'm telling you I-I'm dying!" Joly insisted. He reached up and clutched Bossuet's shirt. Bossuet wrapped an arm around Joly and gasped. He moved his arm back away and i could see the blood.

"Joly..." Bossuet said, tears in his eyes. He put his arm back behind Joly to help support him.

"I-I tried to tell you." Joly smiled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Shh, you're going to be fine!" Bossuet tried. "You're going to be alright. Courfeyrac, he'll get Combeferre!" Bossuet's voice was desperate. Joly smiled again, but he began to jerk again, this time it was worse.

"G-goodbye...my... friends." Joly struggled to get out. His hand released Bossuet's collar and he slumped back against Bossuet's arm.

"No! Joly, wake up!" Bossuet shook his friend. Courfeyrac's face was covered in tears. Bossuet pressed Joly's body closer and sobbed. Tears streamed down my face and I started to walk closer. Suddenly, Courfeyrac cried out and fell over. I froze.

"Courfeyrac!" Combeferre yelled, running over. He bent down and picked Courfeyrac up in his arms. He turned towards the cafe. Another shot and Combeferre tripped. He seemed unharmed, the bullet had just hit the ground under his foot. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hannah," Enjolras called. I ran over to him. "There's a hole in the barricade over there, the soldiers are pouring in!" he explained. I nodded and ran to where I saw a swarm of soldiers. I hit one in the head with the butt of my gun and shot the one beside him. I killed about half of them before I felt a burning pain in my leg. I fell down, and as I lay there, I saw Combeferre. A soldier was standing over him. The soldier stabbed him with a bayonet, again, and then a final time. I screamed as I watched him fall and cast his face upwards. I knew he was dead.

"A woman?" Someone said in surprise. I was burning with rage. I stood up and punched one of them in the face, then shot them both and limped away. I saw Bossuet's body lying next to Joly's. I collapsed near my fallen friends and sobbed. Someone grabbed me.

"Hannah, come on!" Enjolras shouted and helped me to my feet. I ran with him into the cafe.

"Barricade the door!" One of the others shouted. I looked at the man and women who were our prisoners.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked Enjolras as the sound of soldiers pounding at the door continued.

"Release them." He replied. I nodded and ran over. I knelt beside them and untied their bonds.

"Hannah, I am the Doctor." The man said.

"Hannah!" Enjolras called. The men were struggling to hold up the door. I pressed myself against the door, hoping to help, but knowing it was pointless. I could feel the door breaking.

"We can't hold on!" I cried over the noise.

"Everyone upstairs!" Enjolras ordered. We all made a dash for the stairway. I jumped as the door opened. I shot my last shots at them and we managed to kill the soldiers currently inside.

"We need to stop them from climbing the stairs!"

"Use the axes." Enjolras replied and handed one to me. Three of us - Enjolras, myself, and one of the others - began hacking away at the staircase. The wood fell to the ground with a loud BANG. I coughed as a cloud of dust rose up from the pile of rubble. As the stairway fell, more soldiers poured inside. There was a flash and four of the unknown men fell around me. I backed up and found a spot near the stairway where I could shoot from. I shot one who had aimed at Enjolras and then at another. A sharp pain in my stomach told me Id been shot. I clutched the wound and fell over.

"Enj-Enjolras!" I gasped. He looked at me and backed up. I could read the unspoken words: he couldn't help me. I nodded and clenched my teeth against the pain. I could never have imagined dying would hurt this much. The soldiers climbed the stairs and looked at Enjolras.

"That's him! He's the leader!" A soldier cried. "Shoot me!" Enjolras replied, folding his arms and offering them his chest. I watched as the soldiers leveled their guns.

"I feel as if Id be shooting a flower." One said sadly. Enjolras was shining, he was so radiant and defiant - I was in awe.

"Would you like to be blindfolded?" The leader of the soldiers asked kindly.

"No." Enjolras said coldly.

"Ready, aim -"

"LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC! I'm one of them!" A voice said near me. It was Grantaire. He crossed the room "Long live the republic!" He repeated and placed himself next to Enjolras. I had a sudden realization which, in our final moments, brought me closer to Grantaire. Enjolras was both of our hero.

"Kill us both with one blow!" Then turning to Enjolras, Grantaire added gently, "if you permit it." Enjolras' face before this moment had looked slightly surprised. Now, he grabbed Grantaire's hand and smiled. His smile was interrupted by the loud crack of bullets darting towards them. Enjolras stood pinned against the wall, his head dropped onto his chest. Even in death, he looked magnificent. Grantaire lay dead at his feet, their fingers loosely touching. The soldiers left. I forced myself closer to my friends. I wanted to hold Enjolras and sob, but I refrained. I lay there beside them.

"Hannah!" I voice called. I felt arms around me. I looked up to see the man, our prisoner.

"Is that orange?" The woman asked sadly, looking at Enjolras. My eyes widened.

"I'm the Doctor." He explained quietly. I nodded, understanding now.

"Doctor, I know you have to bring me back home. Promise me something."

"What do you want?" He asked gently.

"Let me keep these memories - please." I begged.

"I promise." He agreed after a pause. He placed his hands on the sides of my head. I could feel him looking at all these memories.

I was outside of ye musain. The sky was blue.

"Hannah, I'm the Doctor." A man said from my left.

"You have to come with us." A woman beside him added.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? Hey, isn't Orange in there?" She said pointing inside.

"Cassandra?" I asked in disbelief.

I walked with them into an ally. There was a blue policebox.

"The TARDIS?" I asked, smiling. We went inside.

"As promised." The doctor said when we had arrived. He walked forward, put his hands on the sides of my face and showed me my memories.

"Thank you." I said as tears flowed down my face. I waved goodbye and then walked out into the street.

"Hannah?" Rachel called. I was in the alley behind paintworks. I walked around to the front of the building and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Oh,nowhere, I just got taken by a weeping angel." I replied with a wry smile.

"Oh no!" She laughed. Inside I was still crying.

"Hey guys, wussup?" Cassandra asked. We turned to look at her.

"Hey!" We replied.

"We should all go watch Les Mis, I haven't seen it in ages!" Cassandra said.

"Yeah, we should!" Rachel agreed, turning to me.

"Yeah." I agreed a little less excitedly.

As we watched the movie, I began to sob.

"What's wrong Hannah? You didn't cry last time." Rachel asked with concern

"Yeah, you've seen it like, ten times already." Cassandra added. I had no reply.


End file.
